ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Carter
Troy Carter is the founder, chairman and CEO of Coalition Media Group (previously The Co-Op). He managed multi-platinum, Grammy award winner, Lady Gaga between 2007-2013. He was also an important member of the Haus of Gaga. Biography Coalition is a talent management and full-service film and television production company. Coalition Media Group is the parent company, Atom Factory is the management division and, Atom Digital is the digital marketing company. Carter began his career in Philadelphia working for Will Smith and James Lassiter’s Overbrook Entertainment. In 1995 he joined Bad Boy Entertainment where he worked in the marketing department under Sean “Diddy” Combs, with artists such as Notorious B.I.G. Carter formed the boutique urban talent management company, Erving Wonder, in 1999. Erving Wonder quickly became one of the preeminent artist management firms, representing hip-hop / R&B stars Eve, Floetry, and Nelly, among others. In 2004 Erving Wonder was acquired by the Sanctuary Group. Carter formed Coalition Media Group in 2007, where he continues to successfully grow his company and their roster. Split from Lady Gaga The Hollywood Reporter quoted Carter during an interview about their relationship: "She was very specific about her vision, all of the music was there, and all she needed was someone to help her translate it to the rest of the world, which is where I came in." In an article by Market Watch, it was reported that "Carter said in an interview that Gaga handled 95 % of the creative decisions while he handled 95 % of the business decisions." Carter split with Gaga in November 2013 due to creative differences about a week before the release of ARTPOP. According to contactmusic.om, "One source claimed the two had different visions of Gaga's future and music. This source said 'It's sad but also liberating at the same time. One door closes and another opens.'" Other 10-3-08 Poker Face (Music video) - BTS 002.jpg|(Oct 3, 2008) 1-16-09 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at G-A-Y Heaven.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 1-18-09 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 003.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) 5-22-09_The_Kyle_and_Jackie_O_004.jpg|(May 22, 2009) 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 004.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) 8-17-09 After Concert in Tel Aviv.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|(Oct 4, 2009) 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 013.jpg|Kevin Mazur (Jan 31, 2010) March 26, 2010 001.png|(Mar 26, 2010) SkorpionShow3.jpg|(Jul 11, 2010) 2-22-11 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(Feb 22, 2011) 6-6-11 CFDA Arriving 001.jpg.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 6-6-11 CFDA Fashion Awards 005.jpg 8-28-11 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 28, 2011) 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 4.jpg|(Oct 1, 2011) 10-15-11 Clinton Foundation Concert Backstage 004.jpg|(Oct 15, 2011) 12-31-11 Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 005.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 9-14-12 Press room - At the launch party of Fame at Macy's, New York City (3).jpg|(Sep 14, 2012) 9-14-12 Press room - At the launch party of Fame at Macy's, New York City (2).jpg 1-22-13 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 22, 2013) 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) References *Atom Digital *Atom Factory Category:Managers Category:Former Haus members